


* aggressive hand jobs*

by Footballsucks



Category: Football RPF
Genre: I spent three hours on this, If jose could just not that would be great, Just some hand jobs and implied fucking, M/M, NSFW, Not too explict tho, big time, the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 02:59:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15698754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Footballsucks/pseuds/Footballsucks
Summary: "Jose hates everything. His life, his team especially his hot rival coach who he would give handsjobs to but also murder due to his Napoleon complex, even himself"- Isabella





	* aggressive hand jobs*

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chicles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicles/gifts).



> I wrote this for my friend and decided to post it just to torture her™™™™ 
> 
> Anyway I hate Manchester + Jose so this is what I came up with. I promise real updates to my other fic will come soon

Jose wasn't stupid as most people would think he is well that's what he thought of himself after all. He knows Manchester is horrible at best and he knows that his tactics aren't the best and he known he sure as hell ain't the best manager in the league. 

But is he gonna admit that anytime soon? Never 

Like the saying goes 'fake it till you make it's except it's rather hard to make it when your team is utter shit. Jose loves his team he really does, he loves them or at least tries too. He's never been the best at showing emotions whenever he feels himself become even slightly happy he covers it with a deeper frown. His mother always did tell him to smile more a frown never looked good on his face. He would always roll his eyes and pout even more when he heard his mother's words. He didn't have any problems with smiling he just preferred frowning.  

He didn't realize the habit was as bad as it is till he saw the teasing he got on social media. It wasn't the worst insults he's gotten in fact they aren't even too bad. But It just left him tense and annoyed at the world, hell he had even smiled at practice to teach everyone a lesson. But everyone just seemed shocked and confused at his smile. He remembers their shocked words and he feels himself get bitter all over again.

" Coach are you okay?"  
One had said as they saw Jose's rather uncomfortable grin as he tried to explain a drill to them. Jose rolled his eyes and didn't even bother to pay any attention to him, he would sell him when transfer season comes along. He reminded himself that wasn't a nice thing to do. But he didn't care at this moment. 

" Maybe he's finally lost it"  
Another younger one said hesitant but nonetheless cocked his head at Jose. Jose bit down on his lip to keep from letting out cruel words instead turning to the other players and going on with the rest of his words. 

" Maybe he's finally taken lessons from Jurgen?" 

Jose is pretty proud of himself when he makes the players run up and down the field after the last comment. The only sounds that could be heard is Jose's happy humming and the groans from the players. He did try to be nice but it doesn't seem to work out that well. Niceness just never works out for Jose now does it?

He can't help but think back to the last comment, what does that even mean? 

" Maybe he's finally taking lessons from Jurgen?" 

His face twist at the words and he can't help his rather aggravated state. He licked his lower lip and returned to his thoughts. 

Jurgen Klopp is a simple man in Jose's opinion. The typical old success story it annoys Jose beyond needed. He always gets what he wants no matter what and it drives Jose insane. He wants that player? Well of course Jurgen can have that player but if he wants a player everyone hates him for it. It drives him off the wall because its always suddenly okay when Jurgen does anything. Jose has so many theories why Jurgen gets so much love. He could write an essay on it if he needed to or if anyone asked. To keep it simple Jurgen gets all the love because 

A. He never knows how to criticize his players. Even when he has to he can't even do that. 

This theory always makes Jose feel better at his tactics. 

B. Jurgen is way too nice for coaching and everyone just doesn't want to say anything. 

This theory makes him open his mouth way too many times about the German man. But its never satisfying when he sees Jurgen just smile and dismantle Jose's argument. 

C. Jurgen gets away with things because he's way too socially attractive. 

This theory makes Jose want to bang his head on the wall and cringe at his stupid ways. If anyone asks it wasn't his theory but more something someone had told him. But that still didn't keep the theory off his mind. He would not be one to have a soft spot for Jurgen. Never. 

Back into Jurgen, In Jose's eyes he's just another basic, happy and at times rather playfully cocky coach that anyone could be. Hell Jose thinks he, himself is more original than him at this point. His lips curl when he remembers all of Jurgen's 'relatable' moments with the public. Because it was all too annoying for Jose to watch. 

 

Either it be the boom thing or the heavy metal music comment it all annoyed Jose. Its like the man was just trying way too hard. That's the only way Jose can describe him, he's always trying too hard. His ridiculous but rather almost child like fist bump when his team scores or it be his stupid glasses he always wears. He's trying too hard and somehow Jose couldn't even stand that. 

Jose didn't even want to think any farther about Jurgen. They had a game coming up together just the next day and he hoped criticizing the man didn't give him any bad karma. After all bad luck was the last thing he needs this season. Jurgen had managed to grab and steal so many players meanwhile Jose himself was left with his typical team, nothing new or surprising. He could almost feel himself get embarrassed he hoped to God, they would at least tie tomorrow. 

He doesn't know if he can watch Jurgen's stupid fist bumps without knocking the shit out of him. The thought runs through his mind till he remembers Jurgen is 6"4 and then he shoves the thought of his head. He was dumb not stupid after all. 

Instead he thought of Jurgen's height in another way. They did say certain things about tall men. He mentally cringed at himself and just hoped no one is a mind reader. Because even the slight thought of Jurgen like that makes him red and all gross. Not his proudest moment he would say when he wandered into his bed room and watched past liverpool games. 

Really not his proudest moment when his hands wander. 

And its really his worst moment when after he saves pictures of Jurgen on his phone. 

A permanent scowl is left on his lips for the rest of the night along with cursing Jurgen out. He didn't do anything but Jose refused to believe that. 

 

************************************

Jose blames it on every player that has ever played for Manchester because at that very moment something happens. The score is 1-1 its almost half time and everything seems just like a slow ending well it should have been a slow ending. If it hadn't been for Jurgen's 'king' player this would have never happened but it did. 

The Egyptian manages to steal it from one of Jose's players and hes running out of no where. Down the wing he goes, dribbling past players and showing off his skills that even Messi would be jealous of. He curves against the last defender and before Jose can even open his mouth to shout or scream or do anything to stop it. It already happened. 

He watches the man do a pray like gesture and point at the sky. He's embraced by his teammates. Jose doesnt look at Jurgen because He already knows what he looks like. He's memorized Jurgen's fist in the air while he jumps up and cheers for the king himself. It makes Jose so aggressively annoyed and he's not sure why. 

Was it Salah scoring? 

Was it Jurgen being obnoxious? 

Was it deep filled love hate jealously for Jurgen to look at him like that? 

He's not sure but definitely not the last one for sure. He doesn't fully process it till the halftime buzzer rings seconds later. And all he can see is the curly haired man jumping on Jurgen dragging him to the ground. Jose doesn't move for a minute even when his players pat his back and head for the locker room waiting for Jose's thoughts on the first half. 

But they didn't have to hear Jose's thoughts on the first half they already knew what Jose was gonna say. He hears wild laughter and yelling its only the first half and they're already acting like they won the whole thing. Jose wants to punch every happy liverpool player and or fan in the face especially a certain coach. 

He hears the chants and his mind goes dizzy. Its all a mix of different types of chants. 

" EGYPTIAN KING SALAH" 

He can't even count how much times he hears that one it makes his teeth grind

" ALLEZ ALLEZ ALLEZ" 

So original it makes Jose want to come up with a new chant for them

" SACK JOSE" 

Yeah if Jurgen keeps looking like that he might as well sack himself and go to liverpool. Jose once again throws the thought out the window.

" MANCHESTER GO" 

Jose rolled his eyes at this one.

They're all murrs in Jose's head when he looks over and sees Jurgen happily hugging his other players. The curly haired man is gone and Jose feels more at ease this time. Jose bites down on his lip as he sees most of his players already gone inside the locker room and his eyes meet Jurgen's. For that reason its enough to make him not move a muscle. 

The man smiles brightly at him and makes signal with his eyes and his head to follow him. And Jose crazy out of his mind at this point dumbly follows him. Hell Jurgen could pull a prank on him and yet he's still following Jurgen. His face turns with disgust as he realizes he wants to follow Jugern. And yet his feet slowly walked along following Jurgen but not enough to make it obvious as ever. 

Jurgen at times turn around and grins at him and Jose is already tired of his stupid face. Jurgen was making the whole thing way too extra and obvious then it needed to be. He wishes he could just punch the stupid grin off his face right now. 

" So, How's the game going for you?"  
Jurgen ask once they're away from prying eyes and they're just Jurgen and Jose talking now. No manager vs manager well not for long because Jurgen topic of talk had started something. Jose clicked his tounge and went closer to Jurgen so they're side to side together. Jose has never been this close to Jurgen ever and it makes him curse himself. He still manages to find Jurgen's ask annoying as ever though. 

" Don't ask me stupid questions, idiot"  
Jose responded putting as much venom in his voice as he could. That was usually meant as a sign that he didn't want to talk to anyone. Jurgen did not get that message as he just smiled back at him and went on. Jose couldn't really expect more from the other man after all. 

" It wasn't a stupid question in my opinion"  
Jurgen says calmly as he slows his walking down a bit instead now pausing. Jose almost trips over himself as he was too busy watching Jurgen closely. His face grows red as he Jurgen has to grab his hand to make sure he doesn't trip. Jurgen gives him a wink and softly let go of him but not before giving his arms a longing stroke. Jose wants to die at the moment because everything is just too much. 

Did Jurgen know? Could he possibly know? 

 

" It is when you are obviously winning"  
Jose finally replied as he suddenly feels way too hot at the moment. He slips off his Manchester jacket and wraps it around his waist. He doesn't ignore Jurgen carefully watching him now even when he ties the jacket around his waist. He suddenly feels like he might even have the upper hand here if he just plays his cards right. And just like that a surge of confidence runs through his body as he turns to Jurgen.

" So I'm winning? Why do you say I'm winning?"  
Jurgen asks teasingly as he turns to Jose as well not wanting to back down either. Jose can feel himself grow red in the ears as he hears Jurgen's rather annoying tone in his voice. Once again the urge to punch him scrolls through his mind briefly till he remembers he has to look up to even meet Jurgen's eyes. Fuck did he hate being this short. 

" Jurgen I know you aren't the brightest. But for fucksakes man when its 2-1 that means the higher number is winning"  
Jose thinks that's pretty cocky of him and he gets the pleasure of seeing Jurgen roll his eyes and pout. But the pleasure of the sight only lasted a minute as Jurgen shot back at him just as fast. Of course Jurgen is never one to go down without a fight after all. 

" Oh thank you, Jose I never could have possibly knew that thank you for telling me truly a blessing in disguise. What could I have done withou-" 

Did Jose know exactly what he was doing? No not one bit. 

But he found himself shoving Jurgen against the way and his mouth way too close to Jurgen's mouth. The tension is high and he sees Jurgen smirk at him as if he expected it. And all Jose wanted was some peace from this demon like man. 

 

" Shut up" 

He shoved Jurgen harder against the wall and he couldn't stop himself from going on his toes and sucking at his neck. 

Did he know the consequences? Yes. 

Is he willing to risk it anyway? Yup. 

He didn't even care if he was short and not ad strong as Jurgen because at this moment it didn't even matter. Because Jose is finally in control of something and Jurgen didn't seem to mind. As the man was happy to cock his neck to the side to let him suck at it. Meanwhile Jurgen's hands were travelling up and down his body while Jose's hands travelled to go under Jurgen's shirt. 

" Jose-"  
Jurgen tried again as he squirmed under the shorter mans touch. Quickly he got hissed to be quiet by Jose who was still neck deep in Jurgen's neck. Jose didn't move as he bit harder at his neck now giving all his frustrations into this one activity. It was as uncomfortable as ever for the two men but they didn't even care at this point. Not even when Jose boldly pulled Jurgen's shirt off.

" I hate seeing your fucking face all the time. Its dumb and God I want to punch you so badly sometimes"  
Jose complained harshly as he thrusted back and forth against Jurgen's thigh. He moved back and forth enough to be able to feel Jurgen's boner when he finally took a stopping point. His hands moved from Jurgen's chest to Jurgen's lower half tummy. 

" But you don't, actually you want to do the opposite "  
Jurgen says boldly as his own hands start to finally take control. They are quick to pull and tug at Jose's own shirt which made the dominant man growl and finally let him have his way. He hated how true Jurgen's words were, he hated how well Jurgen could always read him. Even in situations like these Jurgen still knew him all too well.

" I could right now don't try me, Jurgen now fucking lean downward"  
Jose said finally complaining about the major height differences between the two men. He could feel Jurgen's smirk on his lips when theyre mouth finally touched. It was all way too wanted and fierce between the two. So much that Jose didn't notice wondering hands moving to his back and lower.

" More on the shorter side? This is better"  
Jurgen commented as he quickly pulled Jose up and placed his hands on Jose's ass to keep him up on him. He then moved them around so that Jose's back hit the wall for support. 

Was Jurgen maybe too old to be holding Jose? Yeah he'd probably regret it in the morning when his back kills him. But it didn't matter for right now. Especially not when Jose's hands move and pull out his dick. 

" I hate you"  
Jose says in between moans as Jurgen is quick to return the favor.

" You love me " 

The handjobs get harder and almost competitive for the two men. 

" I hate you even more" 

Jose throws his head back and he suddenly just can't do it on his own. 

" Shhhh let me help you" 

Jose isn't quite proud of what happens in the next 10 minutes. 

 

**************************

" LIVERPOOL WON 4-1 TO MANCHESTER" 

Jose doesn't mind all that much that they lost. Because after all he did get the manager of the team to fuck him. He considers that a low victory but nonetheless one.


End file.
